KND's Mega Battle of the Disney's Power Rangers (2018, UK) - part by 76859Thomas' Grand Finale
KND's Mega Battle of the Disney's Power Rangers is a episode to during the final battle with...KND Sector V Operatives with the teams including Cosmo the Seedrian, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Sunny, Rox, Blair, Nella the Princess Knight and PJ Masks. Storm Before the Calm * The Power Rangers are selected to showcase their respective talents in the US Action Games. Meanwhile, Lothor prepares the final stages of a scheme set in motion by destiny itself, as he seeks to unleash the evils within The Abyss of Evil, hidden beneath the sight of the Action Games. * Lothor discovers and destroys Ninja Ops, but leaves behind a radically changed Sensei. With renewed confidence, the Wind Rangers unite to take on Lothor and the forces of the Abyss of Evil. Thunder Struck * Mesogog prepares the final stages of his scheme to restore the planet to the age of the dinosaurs and unleashes a cannon that will transform all human life into the species. * Zeltrax captures Elsa and destroys the Dino Lab before unveiling his powerful Zelzord. Tommy ventures into the Zelzord to confront Zeltrax, ultimately defeating him, but the destruction of the maverick Zelzord itself is only the tip of the iceberg. Endings * Cruger is captured by A-Squad and held on board Gruumm’s ship. Gruumm’s superior, Omni prepares the final stages of its’ grand ascension. The B-Squad confront the A-Squad in a devastating conflict. * Omni, the Magnificence descends on the planet and begins attacking the city. Mystic Fate * Octomus ambushes Nick and transforms him into his agent of chaos, Koragg. The corrupted Red Ranger terrorizes the Enchanted Forest and engages his father Leanbow in a battle that spreads throughout Rootcore. * Octomus’ schemes reach fruition, as he slays Leanbow & Daggeron en route to finishing off the Mystic Mother. The Mystic Rangers are sent to the distant future to witness the results of The Master’s victory, they soon rebound in an effort to repel him once and for all, but can they do it alone? Nothing to Lose Mack begins to feel that he is expendable and confronts Moltor within his volcano lair in a bid to reclaim the crown of the Corona Aurora. Crown and Punishment With the crown of the Corona Aurora in his possession, Flurious allows the Overdrive Rangers to locate the final jewel before infiltrating Hartford’s estate and stealing all five, restoring them to the crown. Possessing power known only to Gods, Flurious proceeds to condemn the planet to a devastating ice age and transforms into a terrifying new form. Dark Oak and his Villains Dark Oak - Finale - Agent of Mischief S2 - by Andyscot.png Lothor (Storm Before the Calm) - by 76859Thomas.png Mesomonster.jpg Emperor Gruumm (Endings) - by 76859Thomas.png Brainwashed-Mora.jpg Sculpin - Ep. 31 - by 76859Thomas.png Black Lance.jpg Octomus (PRMF Morphinlegacy).jpg Flurrex.jpg Moltor (Ep. 31) - by 76859Thomas.png Category:76859Thomas Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Sonic X Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Totally Spies! Category:Sunny Day Category:Nella the Princess Knight Category:PJ Masks